


Naked with you

by Charena



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Pre-Series
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto vermied es gerade noch, zusammen zu zucken, als hinter ihm unerwartet Jacks Stimme von den gefliesten Wänden widerhallte. So viel zu seinem Plan, ungesehen zu verschwinden. Er nahm an, dass der andere Mann gekommen war, um ebenfalls zu duschen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked with you

Titel: Naked with you  
Autor: Lady Charena (Mai 2010)  
Fandom: Torchwood  
Story-Sammlung: All the ways I’ll be your lover  
Episode: pre-Series  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen, Suzie, Tosh, (Lisa erwähnt)  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto, (Ianto/Lisa erwähnt)  
Worte: ~3300  
Rating: NC-17 ft, slash, oneshot, pre-series  
Beta: T’Len  
  
Summe: Ianto vermied es gerade noch, zusammen zu zucken, als hinter ihm unerwartet Jacks Stimme von den gefliesten Wänden widerhallte. So viel zu seinem Plan, ungesehen zu verschwinden. Er nahm an, dass der andere Mann gekommen war, um ebenfalls zu duschen.  
  
A/N: Alien-Reference (New) Dr. Who – Episode „Gridlock“  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.   
  
  
  
  
I'M NAKED   
SO NAKED WITH YOU  
FEELS LIKE THE FIRST TIME   
I'M TREMBLING, SHAKING   
MY HEART'S OVERTAKEN   
FEELS LIKE I'M FALLING…  
  
                (CELINE DION – NAKED LYRICS)  
  
  
  
  
  
„Du hast dich heute wirklich gut gehalten.“  
  
Ianto vermied es gerade noch, zusammen zu zucken, als hinter ihm unerwartet Jacks Stimme von den gefliesten Wänden widerhallte. So viel zu seinem Plan, ungesehen zu verschwinden. Er nahm an, dass der andere Mann gekommen war, um ebenfalls zu duschen. Jack und Suzie hatten zwar aufgrund ihres Standortes das wenigste; und Owen, Ianto und Tosh das meiste abbekommen, aber der Captain war auch nicht völlig verschont geblieben. Die Leute in der Reinigung würden sich freuen, wenn sie seinen Mantel sahen.  
  
Es war unmöglich erst in seiner Wohnung zu duschen – in diesem Zustand konnte er weder den Bus nehmen, noch zu Fuß gehen ohne Aufsehen zu erregen und keiner seiner Kollegen wäre begeistert gewesen, wenn er darum gebeten hätte, in seinen schleimbedeckten Anzug in ihrem Wagen mitfahren zu dürfen.   
  
„Danke, Sir.“ Er hielt den Blick auf das Handtuch gesenkt, nach dem er eben gegriffen hatte, um sein Haar zu trocknen und verfluchte, dass seine Wangen warm wurden. Selbst ohne Spiegel war er sich bewusst, dass er wie ein Schulmädchen errötete. Und er wusste nicht recht, ob es von Jacks Lob verursacht wurde, oder doch eher davon, dass er beinahe nackt (das hieß: nur mit einem schmalen Handtuch um die Hüften) vor seinem Boss stand.   
  
  
\- # -  
  
  
Owen war bereits damit fertig, grünlichen Schleim und Innereien von der Haut zu waschen, als Ianto zögernd die Gemeinschaftsdusche betrat, Jacks Blick in seinem Rücken spürend, als wäre er ein Kleinkind, das Aufsicht benötigte.   
  
Der Arzt wartete ungeduldig, bis Ianto seine Kleidung bis auf die Unterwäsche ausgezogen hatte, ließ ihn sich ein paar Mal um die eigene Achse drehen und erklärte nach einer oberflächlichen Untersuchung seiner blauen Flecken, dass der Teaboy unbeschädigt geblieben war und überleben würde, um einen weiteren Tag Kaffee zu brauen.  
  
Ianto biss die Zähne zusammen und zeigte keine Reaktion auf den Spott.   
  
Das ihm nichts fehlte, hätte er ihm auch sagen können, da es schließlich sein Körper war und der halbe Panzer des krebsähnlichen Wesens (wenn es Krebse von der Größe eines Elefanten gäbe) auf ihn gefallen war und das alles - aber offenbar bestand Jack darauf, dass der Arzt ihm das auch bestätigte.   
  
Er atmete auf, als Jack nach einem Nicken zufrieden Owen folgte und sie ihn alleine ließen. Der Londoner war bereits mit einem Date beschäftigt, das offenbar in einem Pub auf ihn wartete, zumindest war es das letzte, was Ianto von ihm hörte, die Klage über seine unmöglichen Arbeitszeiten.  
  
Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass die anderen vermutlich ebenfalls bald nach Hause gehen würden - oder bereits gegangen waren - was ihm Gelegenheit bot, unbemerkt Lisa aufzusuchen.   
  
Ihr Zustand schien sich nicht verschlechtert zu haben, seit er sie hierher gebracht hatte, aber er besserte sich auch nicht, obwohl er Zugang zu aller erdenklichen Technik und zu Medikamenten hatte, der ihm vorher gefehlt hatte – abgesehen von dem, was er vor der Ankunft des Teams aus Cardiff aus den Trümmern hatte bergen können. Dort, wo das Metall in ihre Haut schnitt, hatten sich wunde Stellen gebildet und wenn sie wach war, hatte sie beinahe unerträgliche Schmerzen, gegen die er nicht viel tun konnte.   
  
Sein Magen knurrte ohne Rücksicht auf seine Gedanken und schuldbewusst streifte er den Rest seiner Kleidung ab, um rasch unter die Dusche zu treten.   
  
Es musste sich noch irgendetwas Essbares im Hub finden lassen.   
  
Owen war an der Reihe gewesen, das Mittagessen zu besorgen und er orderte immer mehr als genug Pizza. Ianto hatte nicht daran teilgenommen. Jack offenbar ebenfalls nicht, sonst wäre er möglicherweise nicht damit durchgekommen. Der Captain war nicht in Sicht und keiner der anderen lud ihn ein zu bleiben, als er die Kartons aus dem Büro der Touristeninformation nach unten brachte. Ohnehin nicht besonders hungrig, nahm er sich nur einen Kaffee und ging zurück nach oben, um längst nicht mehr aktuelle Prospekte und überholte Busfahrpläne auszusortieren und in den Müll zu werfen. Und – wie es aussah – den Staub von Jahrzehnten von den Regalen und aus den Ecken zu fegen.   
  
Er konnte essen, sobald er geduscht und sich umgezogen hatte, und ein paar Stunden bei Lisa verbringen, ihr vorlesen und mit ihr sprechen, während die Schmerzmittel sie wie die Prinzessin in einem Märchen in ihrem Dämmerschlaf hielten. Er wünschte, ein Kuss wäre alles, was dazu nötig war, sie zu heilen.  
  
Als er seine Haare sorgfältig wusch, kehrten seine Gedanken jedoch unwillkürlich zu den Ereignissen der vergangenen Stunden zurück.   
  
Der Rift hatte ihn/es/was-auch-immer am späten Nachmittag direkt in Mermaid Quay und damit vor ihrer Haustür ausgespuckt - und so beorderte der Captain alle Mann an Deck. Auch seinen neuen Archivar, der eigentlich kein Feldagent war.  
  
Ianto bekam die Order, ein Auge auf die Passanten hinter der hastig errichteten Absperrung zu halten, und jenen die etwas gesehen hatten was sie nicht sehen sollten, Retcon zu geben, nachdem er ihre Aussage aufgenommen hatte. Er war ziemlich stolz darauf, das Ganze recht erfolgreich als missglückte Werbeaktion eines neuen Restaurants zu verkaufen, das mit einem gigantischen Ballontier auf seine Meeresfrüchte-Spezialitäten hinweisen wollte (und das sich dummerweise aus seiner Verankerung löste und in Richtung Bay abtrieb) – während er Plastikbecher mit Retcon-versetztem Wasser austeilte und freundlich lächelnd die Adressen der Passanten unter dem Vorwand, dass sie Buffetgutscheine für das Restaurant zugeschickt erhalten würden, aufschrieb.   
  
Er konnte von da, wo er sich befand, nicht sehen, was passierte, aber er bekam Gesprächsfetzen und Rufe über das Bluetooth-Gerät des Comms. mit.   
  
Suzie und Jack schienen das Ganze eher zu genießen, dem enthusiastischen Ton ihrer Stimmen nach, als sie wie zwei Generäle Waffen und Strategien diskutierten. Owen flachste herum, dass er hoffe, niemand leide unter einer Meeresfrüchteallergie und schlug vor, dass sie es mit heißer Butter versuchen sollten. Tosh korrigierte ihn trocken, dass er wohl die Zubereitung von Krebsen mit der von Hummern verwechsele und fuhr dann fort, ihre Scans vorzunehmen. Sie war die einzige, die sich direkt an ihn wandte, und ihn ab und zu wissen ließ, was beim Rest des Teams vor sich ging. Offenbar war sie fasziniert von den Daten, die sie sammelte und die darauf hinwiesen, dass sich das Geschöpf möglicherweise von den Abgasen in der Luft ernährte.   
  
Schade, dass sie es getötet hatten; der Planet könnte eher mehr davon brauchen.   
  
Dann erklang Jacks Stimme in seinem Ohr und wies ihn an, das Zerstreuen der restlichen Passanten der Polizei zu überlassen und zu ihnen zu kommen. Und als er der Anordnung folgte, fand er sich irgendwie plötzlich beinahe zwischen den stelzengleichen Beinen des... wie hatte Jack es noch genannt... des Macra... wieder. Ianto wünschte, Jack hätte ebenfalls erwähnt, dass er als Ablenkungsmanöver herhalten sollte, denn das Geschöpf sah ihn offenbar als neue Gefahr an, als er hinter ihm erschien und rotierte um die eigene Achse – gar nicht schwerfällig und eingeengt, wie bei seinem Anblick zu erwarten war, sondern flink wie ein Panzer – und hob drohend die Scheren. Damit bot es Suzie und Jack seine weniger unempfindliche Unterseite an.   
  
Die einzige Vorwarnung, die er bekam, war Jacks zweideutige Bemerkung über seine große Waffe und welcher Art Mann es bedürfe, um sie zu handeln. Dann spürte er einen Luftzug, hörte ein dumpfes Geräusch und der Macra explodierte in einen Regen aus hartkantigen, aber überraschend brüchigen Panzerstücke und grünlichen Schleim.   
  
Wie er erfuhr, als sie später Innereien und Stücke der Panzerung vom Asphalt schrubbten (ein Teil davon wurde einfach ins Wasser gespült und Ianto hoffte, dass es in der Bay keine Fische gab, die irgendwann auf irgendjemandes Teller landen würden – nicht, dass er sich vorstellen konnte, in absehbarer Zeit irgendetwas zu essen, das aus dem Wasser kam), handelte es sich wohl doch um eine andere Spezies, und es war ein schwacher Trost, dass offenbar niemand damit gerechnet hatte, dass die Kreatur explodieren würde. Jack beharrte weiterhin darauf, dass es genauso ausgesehen hätte wie ein Macra, räumte aber ein, dass es sich vielleicht um eine entfernte, primitivere Verwandtschaft handelte und sie sich möglicherweise doch nicht auf eine Invasion der Riesenkrebse vorbereiten mussten.  
  
Ehrlich gesagt, als sie endlich in den Hub zurückkehrten, war es Ianto ohnehin so etwas von völlig egal, wessen glibberige Überreste er nun aus seinen Haaren und seinem Kragen fischte. Er war nur erleichtert, dass sie es nicht hier behielten und er sich überlegen musste, wo zum Teufel er ein überdimensioniertes Krustentier verstauen sollte.   
  
  
\- # -  
  
  
Er räusperte sich, konnte Jacks Blick nach wie vor in seinem Rücken spüren, auch ohne sich umzudrehen und ihn anzusehen. „Gibt es noch etwas, was ich tun kann, Sir?“  
  
„Eigentlich dachte ich, ich könnte etwas für dich tun.“ Jack Stimme klang sehr viel näher... wärmer, tiefer – intimer – fast wie Finger auf seiner Haut. Er spürte seine Nackenmuskeln nervös unter der Phantomberührung zucken.  
  
„Sir?“ Ianto beschäftigte sich angelegentlich damit, das Handtuch ordentlich aufzuhängen, und seine fast trockenen Haare zumindest in den Anschein einer Frisur zu zwingen, so dass er einen Vorwand hatte, Jack weiterhin nicht anzusehen.   
  
Er überlegte fieberhaft, wie er sich anziehen konnte, ohne einfach vor Jacks Augen das Handtuch fallen zu lassen. Sicherlich, der andere Mann hatte sein flirtendes Verhalten aus dem Lagerhaus beibehalten, aber nie den Versuch gemacht, ihn zu irgendetwas zu drängen. Die anzüglichen Kommentare und Anekdoten waren in der Regel an alle gerichtet, und nach den eher gleichgültigen Reaktionen des restlichen Teams darauf, auch ziemlich normal. Jack hatte ihm ein paar Mal Komplimente gemacht, über seine Arbeit, seine Anzüge, seinen Kaffee... und Iantos trockene Antworten darauf, gespickt mit Zitaten aus dem Handbuch über ‚Sexuelle Belästigung am Arbeitsplatz’ schienen ihn immens zu amüsieren.   
  
Jack machte unmissverständlich klar, dass es völlig bei Ianto lag, ob er fortsetzen wollte, was sie im Park begonnen hatten – er aber keineswegs abgeneigt war.   
  
Tatsache war, dass Ianto noch vor vier Wochen genau wusste, was er auf einen Vorschlag wie diesen geantwortet hätte.   
  
Tatsache war, dass Ianto – abgesehen von ein paar Experimenten als Teenager – nie den zwiegespaltenen Empfindungen, der Unsicherheit seiner Sexualität, nachgegeben und er sich nie wirklich genug zu einem anderen Mann hingezogen gefühlt hatte, um seine Hemmungen zu überwinden.  
  
Tatsache war, dass es ihm schwer fiel, sich nicht in irgendeiner Weise von Jack Harkness angezogen zu fühlen. Er hatte auf die meisten Menschen die Wirkung einer offenen Flamme auf eine Motte, egal wie oft und wie sehr Ianto solche Gedanken zu verdrängen suchte. Er schob es darauf, das er sich in einer Situation befand, die ihm langsam aber sicher über den Kopf wuchs; während die Sorge um Lisa an ihm nagte; und die Angst, das er einen Fehler machte, ihr hässliches Antlitz hob. Er sagte sich, so lange er Jacks Interesse auf seinen Anzügen und seinem Kaffee - und ja, auf seinem Hintern – hielt, war er weniger geneigt, auf die Lücken in Iantos Erklärungen zu achten, auf die Ausflüchte und Halbwahrheiten.   
  
„Owen hat mir eine Salbe für deine Prellungen mitgegeben.“   
  
Dieses Mal kam Jacks Antwort direkt von einer Stelle hinter seinem rechten Ohr. Ianto wagte einen Blick über die Schulter und sah direkt in eisblaue Augen, die schelmisch funkelten. Er schluckte. „Danke. Ich... ich werde sie benutzen, bevor ich schlafen gehe.“   
  
Ianto machte einen Schritt nach vorne, unauffällig weg von Jack wie er hoffte, und öffnete den Spind, in dem er seine Ersatzkleidung und andere Dinge aufbewahrte. Möglicherweise fasste Jack den Hinweis als Verabschiedung auf und ließ...  
  
„Wieso warten?“   
  
...ihn allein. Natürlich nicht. Ianto griff nach einem T-Shirt und ließ es fast wieder fallen, als Fingerspitzen über sein rechtes Schulterblatt strichen. „Sir...“  
  
Jack klickte tadelnd mit der Zunge, entweder weil Ianto sich instinktiv wegbewegte (nicht, dass er irgendwo hin konnte, außer er kroch in den Spind) oder wegen seiner vermeintlichen Widerspenstigkeit gegen Owens ärztliche Anordnungen. „Wir sind hier sozusagen ganz privat, Ianto, du kannst mit dem Sir aufhören. Die meisten Prellungen sind auf deinem Rücken. Wie willst du die alle erreichen?“ Zur Verdeutlichung nahmen Jacks Finger jetzt ihre Wanderung entlang Iantos Wirbelsäule auf.   
  
„Ich...“ Er hatte tatsächlich keine Antwort darauf und ließ besiegt die Schultern sinken.   
  
„Guter Junge.“ Ein leises Klicken des Verschlusses einer Tube, und dann ohne weitere Vorwarnung Jacks Hände auf seinen Schultern, groß, warm, genau den richtigen Druck auf seine müden, angespannten Muskeln ausübend. Im Gegensatz dazu war die Salbe kühl, doch sie erwärmte sich rasch, als Jack sie in seine Schultern und über seinen Rücken rieb.   
  
Gott, tat das gut. Ianto streckte blindlings den linken Arm aus und stützte sich gegen das kühle Metall des Spinds. Er biss auf die Unterlippe, um nicht laut aufzustöhnen, aus Sorge Jack könnte es missverstehen.   
  
Die Frage war, was Jack missverstehen konnte.   
  
Gänsehaut formte sich auf seinen Unterarmen und eine feine Schweißschicht erschien oberhalb seiner Oberlippe. Es hatte nichts zu bedeuten, sagte er sich. Er war dreiundzwanzig Jahre alt, weit über seinen Belastungsgrenzen gestresst und nicht zu vergessen, lebte seit Monaten wie ein Mönch. Seinen Körper interessierte es nicht im Geringsten, wem die warmen Hände auf seiner Haut gehörten, er reagierte einfach nur auf ihre Berührung. Das Blut, das in seinen Penis schoss, interessierte sich nicht dafür, dass es die Hände seines Boss’, eines Mannes, waren. Oder das es Jack-verflucht-Harkness’ angeblich futuristische Pheromone waren, die ihm mit jedem Atemzug in die Nase stiegen und seinen Puls beschleunigten.  
  
Er schloss die Augen, senkte den Kopf und biss fester auf seine Unterlippe. Vielleicht bemerkte Jack nichts von seiner Erregung.   
  
Ja, und vielleicht wachte er morgen früh in ihrer Wohnung in London auf und Lisa verspottete ihn wegen seiner kalten Füße, die mit seiner Angewohnheit, die Decke bis zu den Ohren hochzuziehen, zu tun hatten. Und er würde sie als Strafe kitzeln, bis sie beide vor Lachen atemlos waren und sie würden einfach nicht arbeiten gehen, sondern sich den ganzen Tag lieben, während draußen das Leben an ihnen vorbei zog.   
  
Sein Herz schlug bis zum Hals als er bemerkte, dass Jacks Berührungen zu einem Halt gekommen waren. Seine Hände lagen still auf Iantos Hüften, direkt über dem Handtuch.   
  
„Ianto?“   
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, ohne zu wissen, was er verneinte.   
  
„Es ist okay, ich verstehe.“  
  
Was? Was glaubte Jack zu verstehen? Was sahen diese blauen Augen, wenn sie ihn anblickten?   
  
Er akzeptierte die Worte blindlings, ohne ihre Bedeutung zu hinterfragen.   
  
Jacks Daumen rieben Kreise in die Haut oberhalb seiner Hüftknochen. „Tosh hat mir erzählt, wie gut du die Polizei und das Verteilen des Retcons gehandhabt hast. Es sagt mir, dass du anfängst, dich hier einzuleben. Das es kein Fehler war, dich in das Team aufzunehmen, sondern das du mehr beizutragen hast als deinen – zugegeben großartigen – Kaffee. Ich bin wirklich stolz auf dich.“  
  
Ianto konnte ein Zusammenzucken nicht unterdrücken, als er seine Verdammnis in Jacks Worten hörte. Jede noch so geringe Hoffnung, die er möglicherweise gehegt hatte, dass er die Vergebung des anderen Mannes für seine Lügen – oder zumindest sein Verständnis – erhalten könne, verflog. Bis zu diesem Moment war er sich nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er sie noch hegte. Er wusste, was ihm blühte, wenn Jack seinen Betrug aufdeckte. Ein Schauder rann durch ihn.   
  
„Sschhh. Es ist okay.“ Jack küsste ihn besänftigend auf die Schläfe, wie man ein Kind beruhigte und ihm versicherte, dass es nicht alleine war. „Ich denke, du hast eine Belohnung verdient.“  
  
Jack beugte sich vor und nahm das T-Shirt aus seinen Fingern, um es zurück in den Spind zu legen und die Tür zu schließen. Dabei presste sein Oberkörper gegen Iantos Rücken und sein Oberschenkel gegen die Seite seines Beines - und ihm wurde zum ersten Mal klar, dass der andere Mann ebenfalls nackt sein musste, so viel warme Haut berührte seine. Um genau zu sein, alles was ihre Körper davon trennte, noch intimer aneinander geschmiegt zu sein, war das Handtuch um seine Taille.   
  
Jacks Körper war hart und warm, seine Haut glatt und überraschend weich gegen seine. Und Iantos Sinne so überreizt, dass er die Brustwarzen des anderen Mannes als harte Punkte an seinem Rücken spürte – keinen Zweifel daran lassend, dass Jack ebenso erregt war.   
  
Er spürte Jacks Atem gegen die Seite seines Gesichtes, dann seinen Mund an seinem Ohr. Lippen, die ihn in einer federleichten Berührung streiften, als er sprach. „Ianto. Ich brauche irgendwas von dir, das mir sagt, dass ich hier nichts mache, was du nicht willst.“   
  
Ianto fand sich außerstande, die Augen zu öffnen. Seine Zunge benetzte seine trockenen Lippen, doch er brachte keinen Ton heraus. Nicht, dass er eine Vorstellung davon hatte, was er sagen wollte.   
  
Wortlos lehnte er sich ein wenig zurück, mehr gegen Jacks Körper – und gegen die unmissverständliche Erektion, die durch das Handtuch hindurch an sein Gesäß presste. Es schien eine Antwort zu sein.  
  
Jacks Hände glitten um seine Handgelenke und hoben seine Arme hoch, dirigierten ihn seine Handflächen gegen das Metall zu legen. „Lass’ sie dort.“ Die Worte begleitete ein Nippen an seinem Hals, an der dünnen, empfindlichen Haut über seinem Puls. Jacks Finger strichen an der Innenseite seiner Arme hoch, riefen eine neuerliche Gänsehaut hervor. Sie machten einen kleinen Umweg über seine Brustwarzen, und glitten dann wieder tiefer, legte sich warm und schwer über seine Erektion.   
  
Er hielt den Atem an, gefangen zwischen dem Druck von Jacks Hand gegen seinen inzwischen fast schmerzhaft pochenden Penis und dem unerwartet erregenden Gefühl, den anderen Mann gegen sich gepresst zu spüren. Unschlüssig, in welche Richtung er sich bewegen sollte. Jack nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab. Seine Finger umschlossen ihn durch das Handtuch hindurch, brachten ihn in so kurzer Zeit an den Rand des Orgasmus, dass er sich schwindlig zu fühlen begann; die Reibung des Stoffs gegen seine Erektion verstärkte seine Berührung.   
  
Gleichzeitig rieb Jack sich mit unverhohlener Lust gegen ihn, während sein Mund an seinem Hals, Zunge und Zähne in seinem Nacken eine unerwartete Flut an Reizen durch ihn schickte. Er hatte diesen Teil seines Körpers nie für so empfindsam gehalten. Jack murmelte Ermutigung und Lob gegen seine Haut.   
  
Er biss ihn in die weiche Haut an der sein Hals in die Schulter überging und einen langen Moment war der Griff von Jacks Hand fast schmerzhaft, dann gaben Iantos Knie ein wenig nach und er fing sich gegen den Spind, als er kam.   
  
Hinter ihm lachte Jack, leise, ein wenig atemlos und seine Hände griffen nach Iantos Hüften und zogen ihn zurück, pressten ihn fest gegen sich, sein Mund über dem Pulspunkt an Iantos Hals als wäre er ein Vampir.  
  
Und Ianto erlebte den nächsten Schock, als heiße Flüssigkeit durch das Handtuch und gegen seine Haut sickerte.  
  
Jack hielt ihn fest, bis sich sein Atem regulierte, dann küsste er ihn auf die Schulter und drehte ihn zu sich herum. Die Fläche eines Daumens rieb überraschend sanft über seine Lippen, sein Kinn entlang, dann stoppte die Berührung und Jacks Hand fiel weg.   
  
„Wir sehen uns morgen, Ianto. Geh’ jetzt nach Hause.“  
  
Er wagte es erst, die Augen zu öffnen, als das Prasseln von Wasser gegen Fliesen ihm verriet, dass Jack unter die Dusche getreten war.   
  
Ianto löste hastig das Handtuch von seinen Hüften und warf es in Richtung des Wäschesacks, dann wischte er sich mit dem zweiten Tuch ab und zog sich in Rekordzeit an. Er wagte nicht, zurück zu sehen – seine Pläne, Lisa zu besuchen, fast völlig vergessen – als er aus dem Hub eilte.   
  
Ende


End file.
